The Voice
by August08
Summary: When he discovers a gaming teammate with a dreamy voice, Yazoo can't help but fall for him. However, when he realizes who the person behind the voice really is, he's nothing short of surprised. AU.
**A/N** : Based on actual events. Me and my friend were playing World of Warcraft and gushing over the sound of one of our teammate's voice. Typical girls being girls. But, he sounded like Sephiroth it wasn't even funny. We spent the entire night trying to keep him talking; and thus, this story was born.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing associated with Final Fantasy or World of Warcraft.

* * *

The appearance of the voice was unexpected, but not completely unwelcomed. It was soft and deep, having a mysterious melody to it. It caught Yazoo off guard when the mysterious voice appeared. He was in a group of players taking out a boss in a dungeon in World of Warcraft. The gamer tag read BlackWingAngel; and he was _good_. His tanking skills were top notch. His awesomeness was only increased by the richness of his voice.

Elena looked over at Yazoo to see him fanning himself every time BlackWingAngel spoke. She chuckled and shook her head, continuing on with the dungeon. She found it funny that Yazoo was trying everything to get BlackWingAngel to talk. Whatever he was doing it seemed to be working because Yazoo got more and more gushy.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, an amused smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh my goddess, Elena, you _have_ to hear this guy's voice," Yazoo said.

Elena plugged in her headset and logged in to the chat program the team was using. BlackWingAngel was explaining the next fight. Elena and Yazoo looked at each other. Elena could almost hear Yazoo's heart pound. He ran the top of his shirt over his mouth.

"Are you drooling?" Elena asked.

"Are you not hearing this guy?" Yazoo asked back, thankful that no one else could hear him. "Oh my goddess."

"Did you get that QuickSilver?" BlackWingAngel asked.

Yazoo pressed the button to activate his mic. "Got it," he replied, trying to act normal.

"Good. Let's go, guys," BlackWingAngel said.

The battle started and everyone fell silent. Every now and then, BlackWingAngel would give instructions and remind everyone what they were supposed to be doing. Yazoo was finding it hard to concentrate on the fight whenever BlackWingAngel started talking. Whenever there was a break in the fight, Yazoo would take a second to wipe the drool from his lips.

"Are you seriously drooling over this guy's voice?" Elena asked.

"Don't judge me," Yazoo said defensively.

"I'm not judging," Elena defended. "I think the guy has a hot voice, too. But, aren't you dating Reno?"

"Yes, and I love Reno," Yazoo told her. "But this guy is just..." He sighed dreamily.

Elena shook her head, going back to the fight. "I'll never understand you," she muttered under her breath. "Reno has a hot voice, too."

"Don't let Kadaj hear you say that," Yazoo teased.

"I'm not saying Kadaj doesn't have a sexy voice," Elena replied as her druid took out an enemy spell caster. "I just didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone's voice."

"Then, you must be deaf, Elena, because it is impossible to _not_ fall for this guy's voice," Yazoo said.

Elena simply rolled her eyes and went back to the game. Soon, the dungeon was cleared and all the players began leaving the group. BlackWingAngel bid everyone good night, much to Yazoo's disappointment, and logged off of the chat program and the game. With their group disbanded, Yazoo and Elena continued playing in their own little party for a few more hours until they heard keys rattle in the front door.

"Seph's home," Yazoo commented.

A moment later, Sephiroth appeared in the computer room doorway. "How was your night?" he asked.

"It was good," Elena answered.

Yazoo frowned, thankful that his back was turned to his brother. Why did he sound familiar?

"Don't be up too late. You do have school in the morning," Sephiroth told the friends.

"We won't, Mr. S," Elena said.

Sephiroth walked away, disappearing into his bedroom and closing the door. Yazoo turned to look at Elena, who met his gaze.

"Does Sephy sound familiar to you?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Elena answered. "He always sounds that way."

"No, not that. I mean, he doesn't remind you of anyone?"

Elena began shaking her head. "Not that I..." Then she remembered the sound of BlackWingAngel's voice. Her eyes started to widen. "Oh snap," she said.

A horrified look washed over Yazoo's face. It was a mixture of terror and embarrassment.

"BlackWingAngel is..." Elena started.

"Sephiroth," Yazoo croaked. "He's Sephiroth!" He buried his face in his hands. "Oh goddess, I've been crushing on my big brother."

In the sanctuary of his bedroom, Sephiroth began to chuckle as he overheard Yazoo and Elena's conversation. When he first started going to the internet café with Cloud to play World of Warcraft, Sephiroth wondered how long it would take for Yazoo to figure out his secret. He chuckled to himself. He was going to have a fun time telling Reno about this.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. It was fun writing it. I guess I find it easier getting inspiration for these little stories with Final Fantasy than any other fandom because me and my friend are so similar to Yazoo and Elena. Anyway, until next time.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
